Windows:98:1593
}} This build is a build of Windows 98 belonging to the Beta 2/2.1/3 branch. It was scene leaked by an warez group in late September 1997. It's highlights include a change in its branding and several updated applications. New Features/Changes * This build features a major overhaul of the Windows 98 branding. Most 'Beta 2' references are now replaced with 'Beta 3', and it features an early version of the Beta 3 bootscreen with thinner lines, a different background and a 'With Microsoft Internet Explorer' tag. This was replaced by the more common version of the Beta 3 bootscreen in 1629, when Windows 98 switched back to the 'Beta 3' branding. * The 'Welcome To Windows 98' application is completely different from the versions found in 1581 and earlier. It features the Windows 98 logo sliding in with the left pane before the links in it are displayed. After that, the text on the right is displayed, and the application becomes interactive. When closing it, you get an option to automatically start it on the next startup. * Internet Explorer and Outlook Express have been updated from versions 4.72.0103 to 4.72.0118. There are no major changes to either of them in this build. Quirks/Bugs * There have been differing opinions on whether this build is a Beta 2, Beta 2.1 or Beta 3 build, due to its unique branding, and the fact that three later builds refer to themselves as Beta 2.1 builds. * The Setup program throws up a lot of errors during system configuration, most of them having something to do with Internet Explorer. You will have to ignore them to continue. * Several items have wrong icons in this build. This was fixed in 1602. * The default Active Desktop wallpaper remains broken in this build. Again, this was fixed in 1602. * If you create a new user in the build, the default logon client will automatically switch to the 'Microsoft Family Logon' client, even if the new user in the only one in the system. This was changed in later builds, where you had to install it manually and have two or more users in the system for it to work properly. Installation Notes Build 1593 is a relatively easy build to install, and you can do it in most hypervisors, provided that you follow these guidelines: * In Virtualbox, you have to disable the USB port to avoid a fatal BSoD during installation. * Disable APM and ACPI in all hypervisors that support it, as its APM and ACPI support is buggy and cause crashes. * In VMware, you will get a BSoD during the hardware detection and installation stage of setup. Once it comes up, reset the VM to get past this. If you want a better display driver in Virtualbox or VMware, you can use the 2010-06-01 version of the VBEMP 9x driver, or the Scitech Display Doctor 7 driver, as they are the latest VESA drivers that work well with this build. Screenshots File:1593vs1629bootscreen.png|The two versions of the Beta 3 bootscreen, with the version used in 1593 at the top. File:Msfamilylogon1593.png|The Microsoft Family Logon client is inadvertently set to run upon creating a new user in this build.